1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and devices capable of separating oxygen from air, and more particularly to the separation of oxygen from air to supplement an otherwise deficient condition, such as when a patient in a hospital is unable to breathe properly or where the ambient atmosphere is deficient in oxygen, such as at high altitudes.
2. Description of Related Art
In hospitals, nursing homes, private homes, and other locations in which sick or elderly patients are cared for, or in aircraft travelling at high altitudes, a source of pure or high-concentration oxygen is often necessary to assist in the breathing process. Because sick or elderly patients are sometimes unable to draw enough air into their lungs, the patient's breathing process is supplemented by the addition of pure oxygen. Because air is only 21% oxygen, the provision of pure or nearly pure oxygen greatly reduces the effort required on the part of the patient to acquire the requisite oxygen for life.
In the past, such oxygen has been supplemented through the use of pressurized tanks and/or liquid oxygen systems. While the tanks have been suitable for their intended purpose, they require pick-up, refilling, and delivery when the initial supply is depleted. In some environments, they also pose a fire hazard.
Some devices have been developed to separate, concentrate, or generate oxygen from ambient air. Many of these devices are based on nitrogen adsorption systems which concentrate oxygen from air to deliver a maximum of 95% O.sub.2 by removing nitrogen from ambient air. U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,990 describes one such apparatus. Such devices require a parasitical purging of one tank by pure oxygen from another tank in order to maintain effectiveness. Further, moisture can be damaging to the nitrogen adsorption material.
To overcome the foregoing deficiencies in the art, applicant saw a need for a light-weight, quiet, inexpensive device which could generate pure oxygen from ambient air in quantities small enough to be cost effective for single patient use.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved oxygen generating system which overcomes many of the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.